Destruction of Shijintenchisho
by Mizu No Musume
Summary: Suzaku: Miaka Seiryuu: Yui Genbu: Takiko Byakko: Suzuno. The four priestesses were sent back to ancient China to find a way to destroy the Shijintenchisho for this is what devoured Takiko along with their chosen seishis. Amiboshi's wish is fulfilled.
1. Prologue

**DESTRUCTION OF SHIJINTENCHISHO**

Summary:

Suzaku: Miaka Seiryuu: Yui Genbu: Takiko Byakko: Suzuno. The four priestesses were sent back to ancient China to find a way to destroy the Shijintenchisho for this is what devoured Takiko along with their chosen seishis. Amiboshi's wish is fulfilled.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Yuu Watase owns them.

A/N:

Taka and Tamahome are one but I'll use Tamahome since I prefer Tamahome better

Miaka and Tamahome are "Yuuki" since Tamahome's surname "Sou" is not enlisted in the real world

PROLOGUE:

Fifty years after Miaka (who married Tamahome) and Yui (who remained single) died of old age, an extraordinary thing happened. Out of bubbles, four priestesses and six seishi's were reincarnated (like they just appeared out of thin air). The priestesses appeared at the spot where their own houses once stood. One of the seishi's appeared on a mountain in Morioka; one appeared in an ancient dungeon; one appeared in an old college school; one appeared in a high school while two appeared in the forbidden section of an old library. Though scattered in different places, all of them were in Japan.

A/N:

Okay, this is fifty years after Miaka and Yui died so everything would look different.


	2. Reincarnation

**DESTRUCTION OF SHIJINTENCHISHO**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Yuu Watase owns them.

A/N: I hate writing chapter one's…but here it goes…

**Chapter One: Reincarnation**

It was summer…

Miaka blinked. She appeared to be standing in front of a newly built house.

"Huh? What is this place? Is this heaven?" Miaka asked herself.

She turned around and looked at the newly built house. Right next to the gate was a sign that says: YUUKI. Miaka gasped. Could this be her home? Impossible, the house looks different! Miaka approached the gate. There seemed to be no lock but the gate wont open. Suddenly, out of nowhere, some strange computer appeared. It examined Miaka's eyes and fingerprints.

"You are not recognized." The computer said as it revels some needle-looking gadget. It was so small that Miaka barely noticed it prick her arm.

"Ittai!" Miaka said in reflex.

"DNA recognized. Dozo, Yuuki Miaka-sama." The computer said as it folded itself back into its strange looking case that is hidden between the firm bricks.

The gate opened and Miaka entered. It took her ages to reach the door for she was used to walking slow (as an old woman would) in her past life. When she reached the door, the computer checked her eyes and fingerprints.

"Okaeri nasai" the computer said as the door opened. Miaka entered the house.

"Ojama shimasu." Miaka said as she skimmed the place with her eyes.

Miaka sensed movement from the corner of her eye. It was coming from her left. She walked towards it and right before her was a room. Its door was open so Miaka entered the room. As she entered the door she greeted by a sharp sword. It passed right in front of her that it would have slashed her if she had moved one step more. It was a teenage girl practicing her sword skills. She dropped her sword in surprise. She wore a shocked expression on her face. Her eyes were wide as she stared at Miaka.

"Kyah! Who are you!" the girl exclaimed.

Miaka was as surprised as the girl was. Woah! She almost died – again! Some how, she found her way back to her senses. She didn't answer the girl's question though.

"Are you all alone in this house?" Miaka said as she turned to face the girl.

"No my parents are upstairs, fighting as usual…" the girl said in a bored tone.

"Do you know someone by the name: Yuuki Miaka?" Miaka asked.

"Yeah, that's my great-grandmother. I was told she died some fifty years ago."

"Kyah! You! Y-you…are Kaito's daughter!"

"Sou desu."

"Yui!" Miaka exclaimed as she remembered her best friend. "Sorry, but I'll come back later. I got to go now."

"Wait! Don't leave me here! I don't want to stay here if there is something else I can do! I'm tired of hearing my parents fight." The girl pleaded.

"Okay, but we have to hurry." Miaka said as she walked slowly back to the entrance.

"If we're going to hurry, we better run or at least walk faster." The girl suggested as she pulled Miaka to a running speed.

"Ack! Wait! I can't ru-…I can run!" Miaka exclaimed, astonished. She saw her reflection as they passed by a window. "I am young!" Miaka said as she stopped to examine her reflection on the window glass.

"Something is weird with you." The girl said.

They went on their way to Yui's house. Though the buildings looks different (not to mention they look odd to Miaka's eyes too), the road was the same. When they reached the spot, they saw Yui, looking around as though she has no clue where in the world she was.

"Yui!" Miaka called as she and the girl ran towards Yui.

"Miaka! Oh my, you look so different!" Yui exclaimed as she recognized Miaka's voice.

"What's going on!" Miaka asked.

"I don't know…Where is this place anyway?"

"Uhm, let's go somewhere we can sit and talk." Miaka suggested.

The girl led them to the nearest café since Yui's house was replaced by something else. There they sat down and discussed things.

"Who's the girl?" Yui asked Miaka.

"Kaito's daughter…" Miaka replied.

"Kaito? Kaito who?"

"Kaito, my grandson, Yui." Miaka answered impatiently.

The girl looked at Miaka with a shocked expression. "You are my great-grandmother!" Her eyes were so wide that you'd think they'd pop out of their sockets any minute now. "You can't be my great-grandmother! She already died fifty years ago and besides she looked really old."

"Nan desu tte! Take that back!" Miaka yelled.

"Miaka! Give in, it's true anyway - at least it was…" Yui said.

"Mou, Yui!"

"You haven't told us your name yet, may I ask?" Yui asked the girl.

"Yuuki Mikaru." The girl answered plainly.

"So, if you are my great-grandaughter, then this is earth." Miaka stated. "I thought I was already in heaven! Huhuhu!"

"Miaka, do you have any idea why are we back here on earth (with our teenage looks)?" Yui asked.

"Uhm…no. All I remember was dying in a nightmare about Tamahome's death for the fiftieth time – Tamahome! Could he be alive too!"

"If you want to know we better check." Yui said.

Mikaru paid for their bill since Miaka and Yui had no "modern day" money. They first went back to the spot where they found Yui then after finding no luck, they decided to go back to the Yuuki Residence, since that's where Tamahome once lived. After looking around for half an hour, they decided to rest for a while.

"Great-grandmother-" Mikaru began.

"Kyah, Mikaru! You make it sound to painful to my ears! Am I that old? I guess you can call me older sister, it sounds better. Besides once people discover that you have a teenage-looking great-grandmother, they'll think we're crazy and laugh at us." Miaka said.

"Miaka-neesama, are you sure Tamahome-jiisama is really here?" Mikaru asked.

"Ack! Don't call Tamahome that!" Miaka exclaimed.

"Miaka, that guy looks familiar…" Yui said quietly as she pointed at the guy who was walking around and seemed to have lost his way.

"Tamahome!" Miaka exclaimed!

The guy heard his name and look at Miaka's direction. As he approached the three girls he started to recognize them. He's pretty sure that the one on the far right was Yui but the two other girls looked slightly alike. When he reached them, he greeted Yui and Yui greeted him back. Tamahome turned towards the two girls.

"Miaka." Tamahome said as he embraced Mikaru.

A sweat drop appeared behind Yui and Mikaru's head while Miaka looked as though she was going to explode.

"Tamahome! Kocchi dayo!" Miaka yelled.

Tamahome released Mikaru and looked at Miaka with a time-to-flee expression.

"Ah…haha? Sorry, Miaka, I couldn't tell which – you two looked alike. I couldn't remember how you looked when we were young…" Tamahome explained.

"Mou! Anyway, Tamahome, this is Yuuki Mikaru – our great-granddaughter…" Miaka introduced as she placed a hand on Mikaru's shoulder.

Decided to walk around the place as they question Tamahome if he had any knowledge of why they are back on earth. Unfortunately, all Tamahome could tell them was, he found himself in an old college school he once went to. As they turn round a corner, Yui bumped into someone, causing her to fall over.

"Itta!" Yui exclaimed as she looked up to see who it was.

"Nakago!" Miaka and Yui said in unison.

"Yui-sama." Nakago said as he pulled Yui up into a standing position. Nakago noticed Tamahome from the corner of his eye then continued walking.

"Matte, Nakago. I think you should come with us." Yui said as she followed behind him.

Nakago turned around to face her. "I don't want anywhere near that guy." Nakago said as he shot a dark glare at Tamahome.

"You don't know earth! You might get in danger or something. Besides there must be a reason why…we're alive again." Yui insisted.

"Fine, for your sake, Yui-sama."

Meanwhile in Morioka, Takiko opened her eyes and found herself lying on thick snow right in front of her parent's house, which was preserved for touring purposes. Everyone was wearing really odd clothes and she was surrounded by enormous odd buildings. In confusion she rushed into the ancient house. She decided to look around to make sure that it really was their house. All the furnitures were gone and she found not a thing except the manuscript her father translated. What would an old manuscript being doing in an ancient house while everything was gone? And where's her father's book? It was not long when a strange-looking man came and dragged her out of the house.

"What were you doing in there? No one is allowed to go in there unless you're the house maintainer. Did you know that? And why are you wearing those clothes?" the guy, who called himself "policeman" said.

"This is my family's house!" Takiko said.

"Ah, crazy girl. I will let you go this time but I hear you in that house again, I'll put you in jail." The policeman warned as he walked away.

Takiko walked around trying to remember the place, but to no avail since everything looked strange. Takiko sat down on the snow and thought about her old home. She was at the point of crying when someone called her name.

"Takiko?"

Takiko looked up and to her surprise it was Rimudo (who came all the way down from the mountain). She quickly stood up and embraced Rimudo, who hugged her back.

"Rimudo! I am so confused! What are we doing here!"

All Rimudo could say was, "I wish I know, Takiko, so I can tell you."

"Where would we go? They kicked me out of my own family's house!" Takiko asked. "Oh wait, Oosugi-san!"

They went to the nearest train station to find that it had changed a lot. By asking (lots of) questions, they made it into the train (phew). It was a long way to Tokyo but the trains of the modern world seemed to be faster than the trains during Takiko's time. In one hour and thirty minutes they reached Tokyo. They asked around for the Oosugi Residence but no one knew and people just ignored them. An old man heard their question and took pity on them. It happened that his family knew the Oosugi's and he somehow was able to point them to the house. It was an old abandoned house that was believed to be a "haunted house" and no one dared to enter. Seeing the gate open, Takiko and Rimudo decided to check the house. When they entered the house, they quickly sensed that they were not alone. They could hear footsteps coming somewhere in the house. Takiko and Rimudo quietly followed the sound of the footsteps and it lead them to one of the rooms. And there it is. From the shape of the shadow (there was no light since electricity was no longer flowing through the house), they could tell it was a girl.

"Uhm, excuse me?" Takiko asked.

"Kyaaaaah!" the girl screamed as she turned around to face Takiko and Rimudo. By the look of her ghostly white face, she was clearly surprised by Takiko's greeting that you would think the life was scared out of her. "Why did you do that for?" the girl asked, not furiously, and at the same time trying to calm herself down.

"Uh, I'm sorry." Takiko apologized. "We are looking for Oosugi Takao-san"

"My father has been dead for more than a century now. I am Oosugi Suzuno, his daughter." The girl said.

"Suzuno-chan! I'm Takiko Okuda. My father and Oosugi-san were friends. Oh and this is Rimudo." Takiko said as she looked at Rimudo who was stading beside her.

"Yes, I remember my father talking about you. Nice too meet you, Rimudo." Suzuno said

"Suzuno-chan, do you know where are we?" Takiko asked, hoping Suzuno has an answer.

"I asked around and found out that we are in the present-day earth. It's been about a hundred years after I died." Suzuno said.

Back with Miaka and company, Mikaru invited them to stay at the Yuuki house since it was getting late. Miaka and the others agreed but also warned Mikaru not to mention of their real identity to her parents since it would mean revealing even the seishis' real identity. The computer simply checked Mikaru's fingerprints and her eyes and the gate opened for all of them. When they entered the house, everyone except Miaka and Mikaru were astonished at the size of the house (even Tamahome!). They found out that the business of Kaito, Tamahome and Miaka's grandson, went well but unfortunately, having no time for the family caused the countless fights between Mikaru's parents.

Suzuno, Takiko and Rimudo decided to sleep in the old Oosugi house since there was no place else to stay.

Dictionary:

Ittai: painful

Dozo: go ahead

sama: used after the names of royal/noble/rich people/customer – in this case "miko"

Okaeri nasai: kind of welcome home

Ojama shimasu: is said when entering someone else's house

Sou desu: yes, that is so

Nan desu tte: what did you say

Mou: expression of annoyance

nee-sama: older sister

jiisama: grandfather

Kocchi dayo: here

Matte: wait

San/kun/chan: used after people's names

A/N: Don't forget this is fifty years later, so…everything would be more modernized – kind of…Anyway, the next chapter will follow if I receive reviews.

Who do you think the three other seishis are?

hope you like the story


	3. Dreams

**DESTRUCTION OF SHIJINTENCHISHO**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Yuu Watase owns them.

A/N: By the way, Tamahome is no longer in love with money since they already have enough Oh yeah, if I forgot to translate any Japanese words included in any of my chapters, please tell me. I am also changing Tamahome and Miaka's granddaughter into grandson, so Miki will be Kaito.

Thanks for the reviews

_Priestess of the North_ – here is the next chapter

_Lavender-Stone_ – review shite kureta arigatou! Mochiron, lovers wa raburabu shinakya ikenai wa!

_cherry blosson318_ – ah Rimudo - the next chapter will have a Rimudo in it

**Chapter Two: Dreams**

The next day Miaka woke up to find Tamahome, who was waiting patiently for her to wake up.

"Yo, Miaka. You're finally awake." Tamahome said.

"Tamahome…?" Miaka asked, which sounded more like a statement.

"They're all downstairs, eating breakfast." Tamahome informed her as he gave her a tight hug.

After Miaka got ready for breakfast, she went downstairs along with Tamahome. When they got there, Mikaru and Yui were almost done eating. Yui was trying to offer Nakago some food but Nakago refused. When Mikaru and Yui saw Miaka and Tamahome, they both greeted them. After the all the good morning's Mikaru offered Miaka and Tamahome some toast and bagel. As she did so, they heard Nakago's stomach growl (really loud). Nakago looked away from them and his face turned boiling red. Yui smiled and once again, she offered Nakago some food. This time, he took the toast and began to eat. It was kind of awkward seeing proud Nakago eat, for Miaka (not to mention he's eating toast! Well, there's no choice anyway ).

"Mikaru, where are your parents? Don't they want to eat breakfast?" Miaka asked.

"They're off to work. It is okay, that is normal anyway." Mikaru said as she looked away.

"Miaka, there must be a reason why we're alive again with our seishi's." Yui said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh Yui…does that mean the mikos of Genbu and Byakko are alive too!" Miaka exclaimed.

"But how are we going to find them?" Yui asked.

"Uh…I don't know…wait…Keisuke-niisan happened to know the miko of Byakko's house. He told me where it was but I don't remember it that well…" Miaka said

"There's no other option, Miaka." Tamahome said.

After eating, they went on their way to the house of the Byakko no Miko. On their way, Yui explained everything about the Shijintenchisho to Mikaru while Nakago walked beside Yui. Mikaru also brought her trusty sword – she takes it everywhere she goes. Miaka was trying to locate the place. It is difficult indeed especially now, that everything looks different. However, she doesn't seem to get tired since Tamahome was on her side, helping her out as best as he could. They got lost more than a couple times but they did find the house. Nakago has been quiet the whole time.

"Let's go in" Tamahome said.

"Kowaii yo!" Mikaru cried.

"Miaka, don't ask for the Byakko no Miko lest if they don't know, they'll ask what it is." Yui warned.

"So…what are we going to say?" Miaka asked.

"Let's just go in." Tamahome said as he gently pulled Miaka by the wrist.

Meanwhile, in the house…

"Suzuno-chan, I think I'm hearing things." Takiko said.

"Hmm? Like what?" Suzuno asked.

"I think I heard voices." Takiko said.

"I'll go check." Rimudo offered.

Rimudo went downstairs to check the main entrance of the house, followed by Takiko and Suzuno. Five people were standing by the main entrance and were looking at them.

"Uh…" Miaka began.

"Byakko no Miko." Yui said quickly.

"Yes, I am the priestess of Byakko." Suzuno answered.

"HA! You are the priestess of Byakko! You entered Shijintenchisho too!" Takiko asked in surprise. She was obviously shocked by the look on her face. Suzuno looked at her and nodded

"How did you know me?" Suzuno asked.

"I am Miaka Yuuki, Suzaku no Miko. This is Tamahome, a Suzaku seishi and this is Mikaru Yuuki." Miaka said as she pointed at Tamahome and Mikaru.

"I am Yui Hongo, Seiryuu no Miko and this is Nakago, a Seiryuu seishi." Yui said.

"I see, my name is Suzuno Oosugi. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" Suzuno said.

"Okuda Takiko desu. I am the priestess of Genbu and this is Rimudo, a Genbu seishi." Takiko said,

"Funny, we're all here, some kind of a priestess reunion." Miaka said.

"Takiko-san, how long have you been here?" Yui asked.

"More than a day." Takiko replied.

"Have you eaten yet?" Miaka asked

"Uhm no," Takiko said.

"Suzuno-san, Takiko-san. Rimudo-san, if you want, you can come to our house and stay with us." Mikaru offered.

When the three of them agreed, Tamahome led the way back to the house since Miaka doesn't remember the way anymore. Mikaru stayed close to Yui and Nakago while Yui talked about basic things that happened to her and Miaka in the Shijintenchisho to Suzuno, Takiko and Rimudo. Like Nakago, Rimudo was completely silent. Miaka stayed close to Tamahome the whole time, talking about "their" family. Yui also explained that Miaka and Tamahome are married and that Mikaru was their great-granddaughter. They reached the house and had dinner together. After eating dinner they went to their rooms and slept (Only Miaka and Tamahome shared rooms – 'cause they're married, duh!). Mikaru's parents cam back from work but went straight to their room, not bothering to check on their daughter (not to mention, she's an only child).

_That night, Suzuno had a dream:_

_"Suzuno!" a familiar voice called_

_"Tatara! Where are you!" Suzuno exclaimed._

_"Suzuno!...ancient dungeon…" Tatara called again._

The next day, Mikaru's parents were off to work again. Mikaru explained some "modern day things" to all of them (since Miaka, Yui and Tamahome could no longer relate as much). It was after then when Suzuno mentioned her seishi.

"Yui-san, all three of you mikos have your seishi's, do you think one of Byakko's seishi is alive too?" Suzuno asked.

"That is possible." Yui said.

"Suzuno-chan, which of the seishis is alive?" Takiko asked.

"Tatara…" Suzuno said.

"The problem is we don't know where to find him." Miaka said.

"In my dream, he told me something like an ancient dungeon…" Suzuno said.

They decided to go out and research if there were any ancient dungeon around. It was then when they saw, a man, who was looking really tired, walking towards them.

"Tatara!" Suzuno exclaimed as she ran towards the man and embraced him.

"…Suzuno…I…finally…found…you…" Tatara said weakly.

"How did you find me?" Suzuno asked as the others approached to help Tatara.

"I…saw you in my dreams…it told me where you are…" Tatara answered.

They led Tatara back in the Yuuki "mansion" for him to rest. They didn't know: two guys were watching them from a corner.

"That's Miaka-san! Let's go ask her." one of them said.

"No, I can't or there will be fighting. That's one of the Suzaku seishis, I killed his family." The other one said. So they decided to wait to see Miaka alone or at least without Tamahome.

Seeing that there are already eight people staying in their house, Mikaru realized that the food will not be sufficient for all of them. So, Mikaru decided to buy food for them herself since she was scheduled to buy clothes that day. It was Miaka who offered to come with her. They didn't use a car since it won't be far. They shopped for clothes then went to buy food. On their way home, they were stopped two men.

"You girls look cute." One of the men flirted.

"Leave us!" Miaka yelled.

However, the two men just grinned darkly and walked closer to them. One of them grabbed Mikaru's wrist and gave her the grossest grin she ever saw.

"Kyaaaaaaah!" Mikaru screamed.

"YAMETE!" Miaka screamed

Upon hearing Miaka's scream, one of the guys who watched them help Tatara recognized Miaka's voice.

"Miaka-san!" he exclaimed as he rushes to the girls' aid.

"Let them go!" he said in his angry tone as Miaka and Mikaru looked at the guy.

"Kaika!" Miaka exclaimed.

"Keh! Jama!" one of the bad guys as they turned to face Amiboshi.

Amiboshi started playing with his flute causing the bad guys to cover their ears in agony. Unable to bear the powerful music, they ran away.

"Miaka-san, are you alright?" Amiboshi asked.

"Yes, thanks, Kaika. Oh my, you're alive and you're here!" Miaka exclaimed.

"Yes, we don't know for what reason. We just found ourselves in some kind of place full of books." Amiboshi said.

"We?" Miaka asked.

Suboshi came out of their hiding place.

"Miaka-san, this is my younger twin brother, Suboshi. We are both Seiryuu seishis. In Kutou, I was known as Amiboshi." Amiboshi explained.

"Oh…" Miaka said.

Amiboshi turned to Mikaru and asked, "Are you okay? Were you hurt?"

"Uh…N…no…I-I'm fine…" Mikaru answered, blushing.

"Kaika…Amiboshi - " Miaka began

"Kaika is still fine." Amiboshi said.

"Kaika, come with us. Your miko is with us." Miaka pleaded.

Amiboshi and Suboshi agreed and went on their way back to the house.

"Kaika, this is about a fifty years after I died…about a hundred years after I met you. You're in my world right now and this is my great-granddaughter, Mikaru." Miaka said.

"You got married? Is it Tamahome-san?" Amiboshi asked.

"Yes, it is." Miaka answered.

When they reached the house, they were met by Tamahome.

"Tamahome! We were attacked by perverted guys!" Miaka said as she hugged Tamahome as he noticed the twins.

"Miaka, why are they here? Why did you bring them here? One of them killed my family, do you remember?" Tamahome asked quietly so that only Miaka could hear.

"Tamahome, they saved my life and Mikaru's! Kaika, was really nice to me back in the Shijintenchisho. Please don't let me repay him with negative things." Miaka pleaded.

Miaka looked back at Amiboshi and Suboshi and said, "Tamahome, this is Amiboshi and his younger twin brother Suboshi."

Amiboshi knelt before Tamahome and said, "Tamahome-san, please forgive my brother for what he has done you."

Tamahome clearly didn't expect this. "My forgiveness lies on my wife. If she accepts you then so will I." Tamahome said and left them.

As they entered the living room, they saw Yui sitting on one of the sofas.

"Yui-sama!" exclaimed Suboshi.

Yui looked at them and gasped in surprise. "Suboshi? Amiboshi? Nakago is here too." she asked sounding more like a statement.

Silence conquered the living room when Nakago entered. He looked at Amiboshi and Suboshi with no expression then left the room again. They ate dinner after their parents theirs. They chatted and talked until they felt too sleepy to talk. Rimudo and Takiko; Suboshi and Yui; Amiboshi and Miaka; Mikaru and Tamahome. Suzuno was busy taking care of Tatara while Nakago didn't want to talk to anyone at all. Rimudo and Takiko found out how Tomite and Hikitsu tested Miaka in order to obtain the Shinzaho. Mikaru found out that Amiboshi almost married Miaka and so on.

_That night, all four of the priestess had a dream: All four of them were facing each other and the Shijintenchisho was lying on the middle. They saw the gods becoming stronger as they devour on the future priestesses._ The next day, they all shared their dreams and assumed that having the same dream in the same night must mean something.

"Do you think, someone or something is calling us to stop priestesses from entering Shijintenchisho?" Takiko asked.

"How?" Miaka asked.

"By hiding or destroying the book?" Yui said.

"We can't hide the book forever." Suzuno said.

So the four priestesses tried cutting it with scissors, slashing it with a knife and burning it but the powerful book survived. Tamahome used his martial arts to rip the book apart, Amiboshi used his flute, Suboshi used his whip and Rimudo used his wind but to their disappointment, none prevailed. When Rimudo used his wind, Tamahome, Amiboshi, Suboshi and the three mikos looked as though they were struck by lighting.

"I thought you were a…" Suboshi began, unable to finish.

"…man…"Tamahome finished for him, looking as shocked as the others. Not to mention their faces were so red that they looked as thought they were going to explode. It was Mikaru who broke the silence

"I'll give it a try." Mikaru said as she takes out her sword.

There was a curious thing though, unlike the four mikos, when the four seishis used their power, a flash of strong light would appear. Now when Mikaru also tried to use her sword to destroy the book and like the four seishis, a flash of light appeared. This shocked everyone. One questioned bugged everyone's mind: Could she be a seishi?

"…What…was…that…light…" Mikaru muttered.

"…Mikaru, are you a…" Takiko asked.

"Seishi." Yui said.

Everyone stared at Mikaru…She can't be! Who is her priestess!

Dictionary:

Yo: hello

niisan: older brother

Miko: priestess

Kowaii: creepy/scary

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu: is said during first meetings (it has other uses too, but I wont mention all of them

desu: I am

San/kun/chan: used after people's names

Yamete: stop

Jama: on the way/you're on my way

A/N: Don't forget: Kaika is Amiboshi (in case you have seen/read Fushigi Yuugi) Anyway, the next chapter will follow if I receive reviews.

So, why do you think they're all alive?

Mikaru can't be a priestess, can she?

hope you like the story


	4. Fulfillment of a wish

**DESTRUCTION OF SHIJINTENCHISHO**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Yuu Watase owns them.

A/N: For this chapter there will be a lot of things about Mikaru, but of course the center of the story will be on the mikos. There will be some Chinese (Mandarin) in this chapter. I'm sorry if they are not that good, they are just pieces from my Chinese class. I don't remember them that well.

Thanks for the reviews

_Lavender Wings _ – OO You're not supposed to know that! Ack!

_Lavender-Stone_ – Saa, Mikaru tte seishi kana…hehehe…Takiko&Rimudo, Suzuno&Tatara, Miaka&Tamahome. For Yui, it'll remain a secret…hehehe…

**Chapter Three: Fulfillment of a wish**

"Mikaru do you have the kanji character?" Miaka asked.

"What is that?" Mikaru asked.

"This is a character." Amiboshi said, showing her his shoulder, where his own character glowed.

"Amiboshi!" Yui exclaimed as she pointed as Amiboshi's red kanji character.

"You're a Suzaku seishi!" Miaka exclaimed.

Suboshi looked at his own kanji character; it was blue, just as normal.

"Why?" Suboshi asked as he looked back at his older brother's shoulder.

"How odd." Was all Tamahome could say.

"I think I know why. When I fought Tomo in order to protect Miaka-san, I wish I was a Suzaku seishi, if it was possible." Amiboshi said quietly. Yui gasped and Suboshi looked at his brother with a shock expression.

"Strange things have been happening; we can't expect any stranger things." Takiko said.

"Well Mikaru, have you ever notice any kanji character on you?" Suzuno asked.

Mikaru thought for about ten minutes. "…I think so…my fingernails…" Mikaru said. "I see them whenever I practice with my sword."

"Them! How many characters do you have?" Miaka exclaimed.

Mikaru held her sword and ten small characters glowed purple on each of her fingernails. They were all the same character.

"This is strange…I'm pretty sure she's a seishi but I don't know who her miko is…" Yui said in a really serious tone.

_PIN PON!_

"It's the doorbell, I'll go check." Mikaru said as she returned her sword back in its sheath. She went to the main entrance and walked all the way to the gate. The computer checked her fingers and eyes then opened the huge gate. There stood, Yuki, a popular guy at her school, who hits on every girl he sees. She didn't know the others were watching her from the window.

"Kyaaah! Yui-chan, Mikaru is being visited by her admirers!" Miaka exclaimed as they all went back to their rooms to give Mikaru "some privacy" to talk with her lover _(or boyfriend?)_.

"My Mikaru, you're still as attractive as when I first met you. For the ninety-ninth time, I am asking you to go out with me." Yuki greeted with a smirk on his face.

"Go away, Yuki." Mikaru said coolly.

"If you go out with me, our popularity at school will rule. No one will be more popular than us: two popular people in love." Yuki said sounding sarcastic yet with a slight trace of a dreamy tone.

"Not even in your dreams! Go away, I'm busy, you pervert!" Mikaru said with disgust as she turned to push the "close the gate" button.

But Yuki knew what she had on mind so he pulled her by the wrist before she was able to push the little button on the wall.

"Let me go! You…!" Mikaru yelled as she tried to pull her wrist from his tight grip.

"Lucky me, your parents don't care. Come with me, my love. My car is waiting for us." Yuki said as he stepped closer to Mikaru, cornering her between the brick wall and him.

Just as he was about to steal a kiss from Mikaru's lips, Amiboshi, who saw them from his window, came out from the house.

"Now, who in the world are you?" Yuki asked in his annoyed tone

"Release her." Amiboshi said quietly as he pulled Mikaru by her forearm from Yuki.

"Keh! I'll come back for you, Mikaru." Yuki threatened as he left.

Amiboshi gave her a comforting hug and Mikaru hugged him back, trying to hold her tears.

"Amiboshi-san, arigatou gozaimasu and I'm sorry for causing you trouble, this is the second time…I'm really sorry…" Mikaru apologized.

"Has he been like that? Or is this the first time?" Amiboshi asked.

"It's not the first time…he's worse at school…" Mikaru confessed.

_---Flashback---_

"_Mikaru, the paparazzi is taking pictures of you again." One of Mikaru's classmates whispered._

_There stood Yuki with a camera and an album of Mikaru's pictures. Some girls behind them giggled, saying, "Yuki-kun is looking at our direction! Kyay!"_

_"Hmph, I don't get why girls like him. I'm so disgusted. He's so perverted and hits on every girl in the world." Mikaru said._

_"He treats you differently though." One of her friends said._

_"I don't want his attention." Mikaru said._

_As they walked by the corridors, Mikaru felt a hand grabbed her waist, pulling her. She turned around and saw Yuki with his arm around her._

_"Let me go, they'll think I am going out with you." Mikaru said coldly._

_"Isn't that nice? They'll talk about you and me, together." Yuki said darkly._

_Mikaru slapped him and said, "I don't want to be any mile nearer to you!". Then she left him._

_"You're mine." Yuki whispered, grinning_

_---End of flashback---_

That night, Kaito saw them but didn't bother to talk to them. He just went straight to his room, too tired to do anything else.

The mikos and seishis slept with confused thoughts. So many things have happened today: Mikaru, an unknown seishi and Amiboshi a Suzaku seishi…It was already midnight when they heard a high-pitched scream. It was Mikaru's voice. The seishis and priestesses were awakened by this and so they went to check on Mikaru. Amiboshi got there first, followed by Rimudo. Her parents thought she and her friends were only having fun and causing all the noises. It was Yuki, trying to take Mikaru with him, out of the window. When Yuki saw them, he panicked and lost his balance, causing him to fall down along with Mikaru. Rimudo used his wind to stop Mikaru from falling and Amiboshi jumped out of the window and played his flute. Hearing Amiboshi's music caused Yuki to run away from them. Tamahome and Miaka rushed and hugged their great-granddaughter.

"Rimudo-san, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu!" Mikaru said.

"We better be more careful." Tamahome said as Amiboshi came in (he went all the way to the entrance to get in again).

"Rimudo, Amiboshi, arigatou." Miaka said.

So they went back to sleep. _Yui, the last to become a miko, had a dream: She could feel strong power and it was pulling her towards this mysterious force. Suddenly the force disappeared and there appeared, the Shijintenchisho. Takiko, the first miko, also had a dream: She was staring at a temple and she was holding the ancient manuscript her father had translated. As she entered she felt a strong power pulling her towards the wall of the temple. Miaka and Suzuno had the same dream: they were facing each other and one of them was holding something as hot as fire while the other was holding something as cold as dry ice._ The next day, Yui woke up to find herself embracing the Shijintenchisho. Where did it come from? The four priestesses shared their dreams to each other – again (with Mikaru though she's the only non-miko girl in the house. They're not going to leave her out, are they?). This time, they are pretty sure that someone or something has summoned them to do something with the Shijintenchisho.

"Maybe there is some information in the temple you saw in your dream, Takiko-san." Suzuno said.

"If there is, we don't know how to get there." Takiko said.

"Let's check the Shijintenchisho." Yui said as she picked it up from the table and began to scan the book for any information about a temple.

"Did you find anything?" Miaka asked.

"No." Yui said, sounding disappointed.

"I didn't think so. It was my father who translated that manuscript – wait perhaps the manuscript has some information!" Takiko said as she headed back to her room.

Takiko came back with a bunch of ancient scrolls on her hand. She sat down and began looking at them one by one. For thirty minutes, she read and read and read.

"I'm sorry, I can't read Chinese but there's a kanji of a temple here…" Takiko said as she showed them.

"Then let's go to China." Mikaru said.

"How! We don't have passports and visas." Yui said.

"Uh, everything in the airport is different now. It's all by family. Our family already has a passport and visa for every country so we won't need one for each." Mikaru said. (A/N: remember they are rich, they have all the visas)

"Aiport is where the airplanes are…uh airplanes are like cars and ships but they fly to get you into a different country/empire…and uh, people need passports and visas to get into airplanes…" Miaka explained to the confused Takiko.

"Oh…"Takiko said.

That night the five girls told the six seishis that they will fly to China. It also meant explaining "fly" and "airplanes" to the seishis (with the exception of Tamahome, of course).

"Shouldn't you let Kaito know about this?" Tamahome asked Mikaru.

Mikaru shook her head and said, "No, they don't care about what I am doing anyway. I won't even bother to listen to what I say. It feels like a don't have parents at all." Mikaru looked away to hide her tears.

Tamahome could sense her crying, no matter how much Mikaru tried to hide it. To Mikaru's surprise, Tamahome embraced her like how a father would do to his daughter and whispered, "Well, Miaka and I are here, we care for you."

The next day, they went to the airport without anything but money and id's (They can just buy their clothes there, can't they? Why waste your energy carrying heavy suitcases!) Technology was indeed better because they reached China in no time.

An old woman approached Takiko and said, "Ní zăo!"

"Uh…" Takiko began.

Mikaru noticed this and rushed to her aid. "Duíbuqĭ. Tā shi Okuda Takiko. Zhōngwén tā bù dŏng. Wŏmen shi rìbĕn rén." Mikaru said, trying to recall her Mandarin (Chinese).

"Aa." Was all the old woman said then she left.

"Mikaru, you can speak Chinese?" Miaka asked.

"Some basic stuff, I'm not really fluent. I am half Chinese too, my mother is Chinese." Mikaru said.

"Oh." Miaka said.

"Miaka, Tamahome is Chinese in case you never noticed." Yui said, half-laughing.

"Ah Tamahome chuugoku-jin dake?" Miaka joked.

"What are you saying!" Tamahome answered back.

"Takiko-san, maybe one of these seishis can read the scroll." Suzuno said.

"Ah sou desu ne!" Takiko said as she took out the scroll.

Tatara, who was feeling better, borrowed the scroll from Takiko. He read the place out loud but the names of the places seemed to have been replaced by a new one. So Mikaru, who knew both ancient and modern place names, guided them to the place as Tatara read the scroll for her. They came upon a really old temple. There was no one and nothing inside the temple but the four wall cloths of the four gods: Genbu, Byakko, Suzaku and Seiryuu. Takiko walked towards the Genbu wall cloth, followed by Rimudo.

"I first saw this when you told me about Genbu's legend. That was when we first met." Takiko said.

"Yeah, you were even freaking out that time because you thought I was a woman. Not to mention you even threw the pillow on my head!" Rimudo said looking at the blushing Takiko.

Takiko touched the wall cloth and to her surprise, it glowed green. Seeing this, the three other priestesses agreed to touch their own wall cloths. Suzuno touched the Byakko one and it glowed white; Miaka touched the Suzaku and it glowed red; Yui touched the Seiryuu cloth and it glowed blue. As they did so, the old wall was replaced by some kind of a screen displaying the peaceful mountain of Taikyoku. Suboshi touched the screen-like wall and his hand went through it.

"Should…" Suboshi hesitated but continued, "…should we go in…?"

"I'll go with you, brother." Amiboshi said as he pulled Suboshi with him, into the mysterious wall.

Rimudo went next, followed by Tamahome and Nakago.

"Suzuno, Takiko, Miaka, Yui, aren't you going in?" Tatara asked.

"It might disappear if one of us leaves before you guys. Go on, Tatara, Mikaru. All four of us will go together." Suzuno said.

Tatara went through followed by Mikaru. Then the four priestesses went in. They were all falling from the sky. Suboshi used his whip to hang on a tree; Amiboshi used his flute to summon and gigantic bird; Rimudo used his wind, Tamahome jumped with ease (since his specialty is martial arts) Nakago used his psychokinesis power to send a flat wood to get to the land safely. Tatara used his seishi power to make a tree sorta catch him. All six seishis got down safely.

"Kyah!" Miaka and Mikaru screamed in unison as they fall down from the sky.

Now who will Tamahome save? Tatara caught Suzuno, Rimudo used his wind to bring Takiko down (and he even hugged her) and Nakago used his powers to make Yui float in the air and fall down slowly. Seeing that Tamahome didn't know who to catch, Amiboshi offered to catch Mikaru. He's not going to catch Tamahome's wife, is he? Miaka was for Tamahome to catch. When they all got down safely they gathered together.

"Should we go look for Taiitsukun?" Miaka asked.

"She probably knows how to destroy the Shijintenchisho since she was the one who created it." Suboshi said.

Dictionary:

Arigatou gozaimasu: thank you

San/kun/chan: used after people's names

Hontou ni: really/truly

Ní zăo: good morning

Duíbuqĭ: (I'm) sorry

Tā shi Okuda Takiko: She is Takiko Okuda

Tā Zhōngwén bù dŏng: She doesn't understand Chinese

Wŏmen shi rìbĕn rén: We are Japanese.

Chuugoku-jin dake: Are you Chinese?

Sou desu ne: You're right/yes, that is so

A/N: Tamahome isn't the kind of person who would say those things (he said to Mikaru) to anyone but Miaka, but he cares a lot for his relatives and love ones. Nakago actually cared for Yui! Oh yeah, if I forgot to translate any Japanese words included in any of my chapters, please tell me. Anyway, the next chapter will follow if I receive reviews.

Is there a way to destroy the Shijintenchisho?

hope you like the story


	5. Duty of Seishis

**DESTRUCTION OF SHIJINTENCHISHO**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Yuu Watase owns them.

A/N: They're in Shijintenchisho…hehe…well it's time to split up…! Mikaru's kind of adjusting to the _unfamiliar_ world of Shijintenchisho.

Thanks for the reviews

_Lavender-Stone_ – story kawaii tte arigatou…chou ureshii

_Sapphire-Lights_ – kyah! Review shite kureta arigatou! Anata no story ni mo review suru wa

_Frostbite Wings_ – _Shijintenchisho_ is the _Book of the Four Gods of Heaven and Earth_

_Lavender Wings_ – I remembered some of my Chinese but I also looked some stuff up in my old Chinese notebook/file. I never thought my Chinese classes would come handy one day! Well I already showed you why I think Taiitsukun is a _she_

**Chapter Four: Duty of Seishis**

They went on their way to Taiitsukun…

"Tamahome, I don't remember this place as clearly as before anymore…" Miaka said.

"I'm not surprised." Tamahome replied plainly.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Miaka asked.

When they got to Taiitsukun's place, they were welcomed by Nyan-Nyans. Taiitsukun also came out to welcome them. She looked a lot older.

"Taiitsukun!" Miaka called.

"Ah, Miaka." Taiitsukun greeted.

"You…! You..are Taiitsukun…!" Takiko exclaimed, really shocked; her eyes were ready to pop out of their sockets.

"Ah, Takiko…I remember meeting you…when you were on your way to an inn…yes, I was young back then…hehe." Taiitsukun said.

Takiko and Rimudo blushed when they remembered the inn.

"I guess you are all tired. Go rest then we'll talk later." Taiitsukun said.

The Nyan Nyans all led them to their rooms.

"Miaka, do you remember this place…this exact room." Tamahome asked.

"No." Miaka answered.

"This is the same room where you punched me when you woke up and saw me…"

"Kyah! Stop that, Tamahome!" Miaka yelled, blushing as she remembered the incident.

After hours of resting, they all gathered before Taiitsukun.

"Taiitsukun, we've been having strange dreams for the past few days about the four gods and new mikos." Yui began

"Yes, there is a reason why you were called back. Do you know what it is?" Taiitsukun asked.

"We saw mikos being devoured by the gods and we thought perhaps we were called to destroy the Shijintenchisho." Suzuno said.

"Yes, your dreams has given you the right message…" Taiitsukun said.

"We also tried to destroy the Shijintenchisho but we failed. Is there something that can destroy the Shijintenchisho?" Takiko asked

"Yes there is. To destroy the Shijintenchisho, all four priestesses must gather the six seishis that were called back to life and a new seishi who will be the seventh seishi." Taiitsukun said as they all looked at Mikaru. "Yes it is her. She is the seventh seishi."

"Taiitsukun, who is her miko?" Rimudo asked.

"She is the seventh seishi. Her mikos are all four of you: Takiko, Suzuno, Miaka and Yui. Her main duty is to be the seventh seishi and to help the other six seishis to protect the four mikos." Taiitsukun said.

"After we gather, what should we do?" Mikaru asked.

"You need to find the scrolls that were used to summon the four gods. You will find them in the shrines that were built in all four empires. You will also need the Shijintenchisho and the original manuscript." Taiitsukun said.

"I have the original manuscript." Takiko said.

"You must also find a way to get the two scepters of fire and ice. It is currently in the hands of the leaders of the women living on the island of Nyosei." Taiitsukun said.

"I am not going back on that island!" Tamahome said, blushing.

"Why?" Yui whispered to Miaka.

"Long story, I'll tell you later." Miaka replied.

"When shall we leave?" Suboshi asked.

"Stay for the night then you may leave anytime you want from tomorrow." Taiitsukun said.

Before they slept, Miaka told Yui about her seishis experiences with the women of the Nyosei Island. The next day, everyone was ready to travel back to their home countries. Taiitsukun also provided them weapons. They talked and made a plan. All four priestesses would go to Nyosei Island to look for the scepters of fire and ice along with Mikaru. Since Nyosei Island is an island of women, Rimudo, Tatara, Tamahome and Nakago decided to head to their home empires to search for the scrolls along with Amiboshi and Suboshi.

"Mikaru, don't tire yourself." Tamahome said, getting a little concerned since she was the only one who can protect the mikos freely.

"Don't worry, Takiko is with them." Rimudo said, knowing that Takiko was skilled at using her spear-like weapon.

"I will go with the mikos." Amiboshi said.

"It's dangerous." Tatara warned.

"I know but I will just follow the mikos from a distance, to ensure that they are safe." Amiboshi said.

"I will go with you." Suboshi said.

"You wouldn't want to get caught…you would be killed or something worse…" Tamahome said.

"Shimpai suruna." Suboshi said.

So they all went on their way. Rimudo went to Hokkan; Tatara went to Sairou; Tamahome went to Kounan; Nakago went to Kutou. Takiko, Suzuno, Miaka, Yui and Mikaru headed for Nyosei Island, followed by Amiboshi and Suboshi. Since Mt. Taikyoku was in the middle of the four empires and Nyosei Island, it would take about three days for all of them to reach their destination. On the way to Nyosei, Takiko and Suzuno talked about their experiences as a miko.

"It was difficult to let go of Tatara when I had to go back to earth…"

Suboshi stayed close to Yui.

"Yui-sama, did you…" Suboshi stammered.

"Hmm?" Yui asked.

"Did…you…did…you get married…?" Suboshi asked.

"Uhm, no…" Yui answered.

Amiboshi chatted with Miaka along the way while Mikaru stayed close to Miaka.

"Kaika, do you remember when Tomo intended to kill me?" Miaka asked.

"Yes." Amiboshi replied.

"What happened to you after that?"

"Well, Suboshi returned me to my adoptive family."

"I see…"

"You seem really close…hehe…how cute." Mikaru said.

"Yes, I owe Kaika so much." Miaka said.

"Haha, I almost married Miaka…hehe…but I am glad she found her way back to Tamahome-san. I truly _loved_ Miaka though." Amiboshi said.

"Hehehe!" Miaka laughed.

On the second day, they entered a forest and later in the evening, they reached a pool of water – onsen-size. The women decided to take bath while Amiboshi and Suboshi went to gather wood to create fire.

"Miaka-san, did you really meet Subaru and Tokaki?" Suzuno asked.

"Un, they were the ones who took Tamahome in." Miaka said, smiling.

"Oh I miss them!" Suzuno exclaimed as they heard a strange sound.

"Miaka! Mikaru! Takiko-san! Suzuno-san!" Yui screamed.

Takiko rushed to her clothes and put them on quickly, followed by Mikaru and the three mikos. Out came from the woods were eight hungry wolves. Takiko took out her spear-like weapon and pointed it at the wolves while the four other girls dressed up. While Takiko was fighting one of the wolves, another one came rushing behind her.

"Takiko-san!" Yui exclaimed.

Takiko turned around to find the second wolf rushing towards her. She knew she was trapped between the wolves. Fortunately Mikaru finished dressing up and came to her aid.

"Takiko-san, I'll take care of this! Please lead the other mikos away from here! Please find a safe place to hide!" Mikaru said with urgency.

"Un, wakatta." Takiko said as she lead the other mikos away.

Mikaru took her sword and the sign on her fingernails once again glowed purple. After killing all eight wolves, Mikaru grew tired to the point that she was gasping desperately for breath. However, more wolves came out from every corner. There were about twenty five of them.

"Kaika!" Miaka cried.

"Suboshi!" Yui called.

In no time, Amiboshi and Suboshi came running towards them.

"Wolves attacked us!" Suzuno said with a trace of fear in her voice.

"Mikaru stayed to fight the wolves in order for us to escape." Yui said.

Amiboshi and Suboshi immediately rushed back to the onsen-like pool. By this time, Mikaru has already killed ten of them. Her body was getting tired and her seishi power was weakening. When she was about to fall over to the ground, a powerful whip hit the wolves and she was caught by Amiboshi in time. Suboshi hit the wolves with his whip more until they fled away.

"Mikaru, daijoubu ka?" Amiboshi asked.

"…Yes…arigatou…" Mikaru said, gasping for breath.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Yui-sama!" Suboshi exclaimed.

"Let's go." Amiboshi said.

All three of them ran back to the mikos, who were surrounded by the wolves. It happened that, the wolves decided to attack the mikos instead when Suboshi shooed them away. There are more wolves now, about thirty…

Dictionary:

Miko: priestess

Shimpai suruna: don't worry

San/kun/chan: used after people's names

Un: yes

Wakatta: I got it

Daijoubu ka: are you alright?

Arigatou: thank you

A/N: It's a long way to Nyosei Island…four mikos and three seishis… Oh yeah, if I forgot to translate any Japanese words included in any of my chapters, please tell me. Anyway, the next chapter will follow if I receive reviews.

The wolves are desperate to get their dinner, aren't they?

hope you like the story


	6. Nyosei Island

**DESTRUCTION OF SHIJINTENCHISHO**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Yuu Watase owns them.

A/N: I'm calling everyone by their seishi names except for Rimudo and Mikaru so I'll call Rimudo by his seishi name: Uruki. I'll type Rimudo if he's in his male form and Uruki if he's in his female form. Mikaru's seishi name will remain secret until the next chapter or so.

Thanks for the reviews

_BlueMeteorGirl_ – thanks…well anyway here's the continuation…oh and thanks for reviewing:)

_Lavender Wings_ – I'm lucky didn't get a memory like yours, sis! Oh no you don't know…haha! You'll find out Mikaru's real identity by the end of the chapter:)

_Frostbite Wings_ – _Shijintenchisho_ is the _Book of the Four Gods of Heaven and Earth_

**Chapter Five: Nyosei Island**

"Taihen! There are too many of them! They might attack us all at the same time!" Mikaru exclaimed as she and Suboshi held onto their weapons tightly.

"Suboshi, Mikaru, leave them to me." Amiboshi said as he began to play his flute and one by one the wolves disappeared.

When the last wolf disappeared, Miaka rushed to Mikaru.

"Mikaru! Are you alright?" Miaka asked.

"Un, I just used too much of my seishi power…" Mikaru said.

"Kaika, Suboshi, arigatou…" Miaka said.

"Don't mention it." Suboshi said.

"If the forest is this dangerous then we better hurry out of this forest." Suzuno said.

"Rest for tonight and I will keep watch of any danger that might come." Amiboshi said.

Amiboshi and Suboshi kept in watch for the night. Mikaru was half-sleeping and half-awake for the whole night. The thought that danger could come any moment kept her awake. The next day, they continued their journey again. The four mikos led the way and the three seishis followed behind them. Amiboshi and Suboshi were obviously tired and sleepy, so was Mikaru.

"You didn't sleep last night, did you?" Amiboshi whispered lifelessly.

"I couldn't sleep…" Mikaru answered.

"Don't worry, we're almost here." Suboshi muttered, sounding as lifeless as Amiboshi.

After a couple of hours, they reached Nyosei island.

"Kaika, Suboshi…do you want to dress up as a woman or would you rather follow us secretly?" Miaka asked.

"I will never dress up as a woman." Suboshi said, unable to imagine how he would look like if he dressed up as a woman.

"We'll just follow you." Amiboshi said.

"Mikaru…" Suboshi said unable to find words.

As though reading Suboshi's thoughts, Mikaru said, "I'll protect them as much as I can."

So they entered the main place and were welcomed by the women.

"May we talk to your leader?" Suzuno asked.

"We are currently having a seven-day feast and we are on the third day today. You may not do anything during the feast however you may stay here until the feast is over." One of the women said.

The five girls stayed and took turns in delivering food to Amiboshi and Suboshi, who stayed in the forest. On the sixth day Rimudo came to Nyosei Island and found Amiboshi and Suboshi.

"Uruki?" Suboshi asked.

"I couldn't get into the Genbu shrine. I need Takiko to get in. Tatara, Tamahome and Nakago will probably appear any moment now. Where are the mikos and Mikaru?" Rimudo asked.

"In the main place. They're having a seven-day feast. Today is the sixth day. After the feast they will be able to talk to the leader." Amiboshi said.

"I'll go there then." Rimudo said.

"They'll kill you!" Suboshi exclaimed.

Rimudo changed into his woman form and said, "Who knows what kind of danger lies ahead? Mikaru might not – I mean yes, she is strong but she might not be able to protect four priestesses at once. It took seven seishis to protect a miko and now there's only one seishi protecting four mikos…" Uruki said.

"Oh yeah…you can be yeah…"Amiboshi said.

Uruki left and headed for the main place. He was welcomed by the Nyosei women and was given a room. Then he decided to look for the mikos and Mikaru. While walking by the the corridors, he heard women laughing. He recognized one of the women's voice immediately: Takiko. He then entered the room and found all five girls eating.

"Kyah!" the mikos cried in surprise.

"Uruki!" Takiko exclaimed.

"You're Rimudo!" Suzuno asked as Takiko pulled him in the room and closed the door.

"Yes, I am. I couldn't enter the Genbu shrine. I need the priestess of Genbu to get in." Uruki said.

"So Nakago, Tamahome and Tatara will be the same too…" Yui said.

"Rimudo-san…kirei…"Mikaru said.

"HA!" Uruki asked.

"Iya…gomen nasai…" Mikaru said apologetically.

After two days, the feast was over. Indeed, Rimudo spoke true. In a couple of days, Tamahome and Tatara came to Nyosei Island. Nakago didn't come though. It soon became Rimudo's duty to bring food to the seishis since he can become both male and female. Finally, they were given a chance to talk to the women's leader.

"I was told that you wanted to talk to me. What is it?" The leader said.

"We came to ask about the Scepters of Fire and Ice." Takiko began.

"We know nothing of it. It is not on this island." The leader said in a dismissing tone.

For the next couple of days, they thought about what to do. One night, Suzuno couldn't sleep so she decided to walk around the place. As she was walking by corridors she heard voices coming from the main hall. She quietly peeked in and saw the leader of the women talking to one of her assistants.

"What is this?" asked the assistant.

"Keep it somewhere safe or bring it somewhere – away from this island. They're after those. Those are the scepters of fire and ice. It is a treasure my ancestors treasured." The leader said as her assistant looked at the two glimmering scepters.

"I shall leave now then." The assistant said.

Suzuno gasped and rushed back to her room.

"Takiko, Miaka, Yui, Mikaru, wake up!" Suzuno cried.

All four sat up sleepily and looked at Suzuno.

"Suzuno-san…?" Yui asked sleepily.

"I saw the Scepter of Fire and Ice! It is in here but the leader is sending it away so we won't be able to get it!" Suzuno explained.

"What!" Takiko exclaimed as she and the others began dressing up.

"Hurry, let's pack our things!" Yui said.

"I'll call Rimudo." Takiko said as she rushed out of their room and into Rimudo's room.

She knelt by Rimudo's side and tapped him. "Rimudo!"

Suddenly, Rimudo unconsciously pulled her into a hug.

"Ow…Rimudo…!" Takiko called, blushing.

Rimudo woke up and found himself hugging Takiko. "Takiko?"

"Suzuno-chan found out that the scepters are in here but the leader is sending them away so we won't be able to find it." Takiko said urgently.

"It is in here?" Rimudo asked, now fully awake.

"Yes, we have to leave now or we'll lose the scepter!"

Rimudo immediately stood up as Takiko left the room to call the others. After quickly packing up, they rushed to find the assistant.

"There she is!" Mikaru said as she spotted a woman holding two scepters half-covered with cloth.

The woman started running and the women of Nyosei Island came out from every corner, trying to block their way.

"Oh shoot! I don't want to kill women!" Rimudo said in frustration.

The Nyosei women, however, didn't care if they kill them. One of them slashed Yui's forearm with a sharp knife.

"Ah!" Yui cried in pain.

"Yui-chan!" Miaka said as she rushed to Yui.

A woman came running to them, prepared to slash Miaka's head with a chopper. Miaka closed her eyes.

"Miaka-san!" Takiko exclaimed as she and Rimudo gasped in alarm.

CLANK!

It was Mikaru, she blocked the woman's attack with her sword.

"Rimudo! They will kill us!" Takiko said.

"I feel ruthless doing this, but I'll never forgive you if you hurt these mikos again." Rimudo said as he slashed the women with his wind. "Takiko, go, run after the woman with the scepters before you lose sight of her."

"Un, wakatta." Takiko said as she and the other mikos followed the woman with the scepters.

They chased the woman out of the main place and into the forest. Amiboshi, Suboshi, Tamahome and Tatara saw them and quickly rushed towards the running mikos.

"Tamahome!" Miaka exclaimed.

"Tatara! That woman is taking the scepters away!" Suzuno cried.

"Yui-sama, you're wounded!" Suboshi exclaimed.

"Rimudo and Mikaru are left in the main place, fighting the women!" Takiko said.

So they split ways: Takiko, Suzuno and Tatara went after the woman with the scepter while Suboshi, Yui and Miaka stayed together to treat Yui's wound. Amiboshi and Tamahome headed for the main place to help Rimudo and Mikaru. When they reached the main place, Amiboshi played his flute, putting all the women to sleep. Rimudo covered his ears when he heard the music playing.

"Mikaru! Cover your ears!" Rimudo said.

Mikaru did so and they watch the women one by one fell into deep sleep. Tamahome rushed to Mikaru, followed by Amiboshi.

"Mikaru, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Tamahome asked.

"Yes, but Yui-san isn't…" Mikaru said.

"Let's go back." Rimudo said.

All four of them headed back to the forest and found Takiko, Suzuno and Tatara with the scepters of fire and ice.

"Takiko, were you able to get the scepters?" Rimudo asked.

"Un, the woman ran away though." Takiko answered.

"Now we have the manuscript, Shinjintenchisho and scepters. All we need are the scrolls." Amiboshi said.

"Yes, let's head to one of the cities. Let's start with Kounan." Tatara said.

Suddenly Taiitsukun popped out of blue.

"Taiitsukun!" Miaka exclaimed.

"Taiitsukun, is Nakago alive?" Yui asked.

"Yes, he is on his way actually." Taiitsukun said.

"I see…" Yui said.

"I came to tell you that the shrine was made in a way that no one can enter it except for its own priestess." Taiitsukun said.

"I noticed. A powerful force sent me flying miles away." Rimudo said.

"Mikaru?" Taiitsukun said, calling Mikaru's attention.

"Ah hai?" Mikaru replied.

"You are indeed very good at using your sword but you seishi power lies with this kind of weapon." Taiitsukun said as she opened a box. In the box laid seven daggers with black hilts and violet sheaths. "Take them."

Mikaru obeyed and took all seven daggers. She attached two around her ankles, two around her legs, two on her waist and one around her wrist, inside her sleeve. They traveled to Kounan and met Nakago on they way.

"Miaka-neesama, now that I know that the story that you are a miko is true I wonder…" Mikaru said.

"You wonder…?" Miaka asked.

"Is it true that you really met Emperor Saihitei and that he was one of the legendary seishi…?" Mikaru asked.

"Yes, we are on our way to his palace now…Why do you ask? How did you know Hotohori?" Miaka asked.

"I am half-Chinese. My mother is a descendant of Emperor Saihitei so yeah he is my ancestor." Mikaru said.

"He is! That explains your sword skills!" Miaka exclaimed.

Dictionary:

Taihen: terrible

Un: yes

Arigatou: thank you

Kirei: pretty/beautiful

Gomen nasai: sorry

San/kun/chan/sama: used after people's names

Wakatta: I got it

Hai: yes

Miko: priestess

neesama: older sister

A/N: Haha! Hotohori's descendant married Tamahome's descendant! Oh yeah, if I forgot to translate any Japanese words included in any of my chapters, please tell me. Anyway, the next chapter will follow if I receive reviews.

hope you like the story


	7. Red Scroll

**DESTRUCTION OF SHIJINTENCHISHO**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Yuu Watase owns them.

A/N: New daggers to play with! YAY! Anyway, check out "Mikos vs Seishis". It's also a Fushigi Yuugi fanfic. I also updated my profile! YAY! Okay, I'm getting too hyper. Here goes chapter six.

Thanks for the reviews

_Lavender Wings_ – What in the world is "humoric", sis!

_Frostbite Wings_ – All I can say is, "LOL". Here's the update.

_Lavender-Stone_ – No I don't like wolves. Hahaha! "Anta x Amiboshi ja nakutte!" tte do iu imi! Grrrrr! LOL joke :)

**Chapter Six: Red Scroll**

Finally, they arrived at Kounan Palace. They first bought food for the next journey. However, they didn't find the Suzaku Shrine so they asked around for the shrine. They soon found out that the shrine was built right in the middle of the Kounan Empire which was five miles away from the palace.

"Are you sure this the way, Miaka?" Yui asked.

"Uhm, I don't know. I'm just following Tamahome." Miaka said as she smiled at Tamahome, who sweat dropped. "Let's hurry, Tamahome…I'm hungry…"

"I think we're here." Tamahome said, looking at a hut-size red-colored shrine.

"This is the shrine!" Takiko asked.

"Look, there's an inscription." Suzuno said as she pointed at the red stone with white colored engravings.

"What does it say?" Mikaru asked.

"Suzaku." Suboshi said.

"So this is it." Tatara said.

"Shall we enter?" Amiboshi asked.

"Ikou." Tamahome said as he and the others followed Miaka who broke through the protection surrounding the shrine.

It was completely different inside. The shrine was spacious that it's almost as big as the palaces. Right in the middle was a statue of Suzaku, surrounded by its seishis. The seishis had their names written on the feet of their statues. Tamahome approached the seishi sculpture of his.

"Aa! That doesn't look a thing like me!" Tamahome exclaimed.

"Yes it does!" Miaka said as Mikaru walked towards Hotohori's statue.

"Wah! This is Emperor Saihitei! …kirei…!" Mikaru exclaimed.

"I'm more beautiful than that!" a voice roared fiercely.

"Hotohori-sama!" Tamahome asked, recognizing the voice.

Then suddenly out of the stone sculptures came the Suzaku seishis' spirits.

"Nuriko!" Miaka exclaimed as she rushed to hug Nuriko. However, Miaka only went through Nuriko.

"Miaka!" Nuriko exclaimed.

"Yui-san?" Chichiri asked, recognizing Yui.

"Hai, sou desu." Yui replied. "I have come with the priestesses and seishis of Genbu and Byakko: Takiko-san, Suzuno-san, Rimudo-san and Tatara-san. My seishis Nakago and Suboshi also came along with my former seishi: Amiboshi. This is Mikaru, Miaka and Tamahome's great-granddaughter."

"Yui! You made it sound as though we're _that_ old!" Tamahome said, blushing.

"Former seishi?" Chiriko asked.

"I sorta wished to be a Suzaku seishi a long time ago and now the wish is fulfilled." Amiboshi said, showing them his seishi sign.

"Hotohori, our grandson married one of your descendants…so Mikaru is also your descendant." Miaka explained.

"She is!" Tasuki asked, unable to believe.

"Yeah, oh by the way. My fellow Suzaku seishis: Hotohori-sama, former Emperor of Kounan Empire, Tasuki, Nuriko, Chihiri, Mitsukake and Chiriko." Tamahome said.

They stayed in the shrine for the night. The shrine was big enough for all of them. The next morning, they ate the food they bought for breakfast. Tamahome and Miaka had lots of fun talking to the other Suzaku seishis. Takiko and Suzuno asked the Suzaku seishis about their seishi powers. Rimudo, Tatara, Amiboshi and Suboshi joined the conversation while Nakago stayed outside the shrine.

"My seishis powers lie on my sword." Hotohori said.

"Sou da! Hotohori-sama, Mikaru is good at swords too." Yui said.

"You really are my descendant." Hotohori said. "May I have the honor to see you skills, Mikaru-san?"

Mikaru nodded and the others spread out to give Hotohori and Mikaru some space. Hotohori swished his sword and Mikaru blocked it with her own sword…attack, block, attack, dodge, attack, block, attack dodge. Then Mikaru attacked Hotohori but Hotohori was able to block it. As he did so, he noticed Mikaru's nails and saw her seishi sign glowing.

"What is that!" Hotohori asked as Mikaru stopped though still holding onto her sword.

"We forgot to tell you: She's a seishi." Suboshi explained.

"Seishi! Of what!" Chiriko asked.

"We don't know, but all of us are her mikos according to Taiitsukun." Takiko said.

After a couple of hours, the four priestesses agreed that it was time to go. The spirits of the seishis returned to their statues and Tamahome touched his seishi sculpture. Miaka asked Amiboshi to touch Suzaku's statue because he was now a Suzaku seishi. The statue of Suzaku glowed red and there on its foot appeared the Suzaku scroll.

"Arigatou, Minna, but we have to get going and collect the other scrolls." Miaka said.

They all bid goodbye and they went off on their way to Kutou. Once again they stopped by the market to buy food.

"Three more scrolls left." Tatara said.

It was a long journey and they had a couple of stops on the way. During those stops, the seishis practiced their skills. Takiko and Rimudo practiced using the naginata. Amiboshi played music for Miaka, Yui and Tamahome. Tatara and Suzuno chatted while Nakago just sat under the tree, watching all of them. Suboshi and Mikaru agreed to practice their seishi power together. Since Mikaru was going to practice with her daggers, Suboshi and Mikaru agreed that they will not use the Ryuuseisui for the practice. Suboshi would throw crumpled papers up in the air and Mikaru would try to sense it and throw a dagger at it. They practiced until they got tired. They chatted and Suboshi became friendlier towards Mikaru. Suboshi never intended to talk to Tamahome again or to any of his relatives. But here he is, talking to Tamahome's great granddaughter. It's probably not that bad to try to talk to them again. After all, Amiboshi seemed to enjoy talk to Mikaru.

They continued traveling again. When they got into one of Kutou Empire's village, Yui asked Nakago about the shrine but Nakago said he doesn't know where it is. He said he went straight to the palace as was informed that no one but the miko could enter the shrine. So they decided to split up and start looking for the Seiryuu Shrine. Takiko went with Rimudo; Tamahome went with Miaka and Mikaru; Yui stuck with Nakago; Tatara went with Suzuno while Amiboshi stayed with his brother. They agreed that they will all meet up at the entrance of Kutou, where they split up. Takiko and Rimudo decided to ask around the market. It was there when they found an old abandoned hut.

"Are we still gonna go in there? It seems like no one lives there." Takiko said.

"Wait out here, Takiko." Rimudo said.

"Okay." Takiko said as Rimudo entered the hut.

Suddenly a man bumped into Takiko, causing her to fall over, and snatched the manuscript away.

"Give that back!" Takiko called as she chased the man, holding onto her Naginata tightly.

The man turned around the corner, followed by Takiko. Suddenly the man slowed down. He looked as though he was still trying to run faster and yet he was slowing down every second. Then out of blue, a naginata came flying towards the man, pinning his clothes to the wall.

"Naginata!" Takiko exclaimed.

From the corner appeared a guy. He was looking straight at the man. He pulled his Naginata from the man's clothes and grabbed the manuscripts from him. The scared-to-death-man looked at Takiko and the guy then ran away.

"Is this yours?" the guy asked.

"Yes." Takiko replied as the guy handed the manuscript back.

"You should be careful. It is not safe to wander around here. There are thieves everywhere." The guy said.

"Takiko!" a voice called. It was Rimudo's voice and he was running towards Takiko. "Where did you go!"

"A man snatched manuscript from me and I ran after him. Luckily this guy came and took the manuscript back for me." Takiko said.

Rimudo looked at the guy and said, "Thanks, the manuscript is very important to us."

"Don't mention it." The guy said.

"Ano…do you know where the Seiryuu Shrine is?" Takiko asked.

"Shuji!" a woman's voice called.

"Hahaue!" the guy said as a women came approaching them.

"Where have you been?" the woman asked.

"Been helping people around." Shuji answered. Shuji explained to his mother about Takiko.

"I see, Kutou has never been safe. You must always be alert." The woman said.

"Hahaue, they are looking for the Seiryuu Shrine." Shuji said.

"But you won't be able to enter the shrine. No one has ever entered that shrine. Seiryuu has put a protection around it." The woman said.

"We came here with the Priestess of Seiryuu." Rimudo said and then rested his hand on Takiko's shoulder. "This is the Priestess of Genbu, protecting diety of Hokkan Empire."

"Very well, we'll take you to the shrine." The woman said.

Shuji and his mother led the way as Rimudo and Takiko followed. The shrine looked exactly like the Suzaku one except that it's blue and it says, "Seiryuu." on the blue stone.

"This is as far as we can take you. We are not allowed to enter the shrine. I'm sorry but Shuji and I have to go back now." The woman said.

"Arigatou gozaimashita." Takiko said as the woman and Shuji left.

"Takiko, we better go back to the entrance now. They're probably there, waiting for us." Rimudo said.

"Okay." Takiko said.

Rimudo enveloped Takiko in his arms and disappeared in thin air with Takiko. They reappeared at the entrance of Kutou. Their companions were already there, waiting for them just as Rimudo had predicted. They surprised when Rimudo and Takiko suddenly appeared out of blue. It was not long when Takiko and Rimudo realized that everyone was staring at them (still in each other's arms). Takiko and Rimudo quickly released each other.

"Sorry we took forever." Takiko apologized. Her face was boiling red.

"We found the shrine." Rimudo said.

The only ones who found the shrine were: Nakago, Yui, Takiko, Rimudo, Suboshi and Amiboshi. These six people led the way to the shrine, followed by Tatara, Suzuno, Tamahome, Miaka and Mikaru. Yui entered the shrine first, followed by the others.

"Nakago! Amiboshi! Suboshi!" Soi's voice exclaimed as her spirit appeared before them.

One by one, Soi, Ashitare, Tomo and Miboshi appeared. Miaka and Tamahome were trying to remain calm. 'That seishi killed Nuriko!' Tamahome thought. 'Tomo! How disgusting!' Miaka thought. Even Suboshi and Amiboshi loathed Tomo. Yui seemed to have felt the cold atmosphere around them and decided not to stay in the shrine too long.

"We won't stay long but we have to get the Seiryuu scroll." Yui said.

Upon hearing this, all six Seiryuu seishis touched their seishi statues along with former Seiryuu seishi Amiboshi. However, the statue of Seiryuu didn't glow at all.

"It's not working." Yui said.

"We're not complete." Nakago said as he looked at Amiboshi.

"What do you mean by that?" Tomo asked.

"Amiboshi is no longer a Seiryuu seishi. Unfortunately we need seven Seiryuu seishis to be able to get the scroll." Nakago said calmly.

"How come? Amiboshi is no longer a seishi!" Miboshi asked.

"He's still a seishi but of Suzaku now." Nakago explained.

"You, traitor!" Ashitare growled.

"Enough!" Yui said.

"Yui-sama, if I try to give my brother some of my powers, it might work." Suboshi said.

"Very well." Yui said.

Suboshi touched his brother and gave some of his seishi power to him. In an instant, Amiboshi's seishi sign glowed blue and the Seiryuu scroll appeared. Yui took the scroll and Amiboshi's sign changed back from blue to red.

"Minna arigatou." Yui said and turned towards her companions. "Ikou."

The priestesses and seishis turned around and headed out of the shrine. Nakago whose statue stood behind the statue of Seiryuu, noticed something behind the statue of Seiryuu. He knelt down and picked it up. It was a _red-colored_ scroll with the mark of Seiryuu _and Suzaku_.

"Nakago?" Yui asked. "Is there something in there?"

"No, nothing." Nakago said as he put the scroll into his pocket.

Dictionary:

Ikou: let's go

Kirei: pretty/beautiful

San/kun/chan/sama: used after people's names

Hai: yes

Sou desu: that is so

Sou da: oh yeah (I remember)

Miko: priestess

Arigatou gozaimashita: thank you

Minna: everyone

Naginata: A spear with a blade at the end; used by Takiko

Ryuuseisui: Suboshi's weapon

Ja na: see ya (sorta)

Hahaue: mother

A/N: Haha! Seiryuu seishis loathe Seiryuu seishis! Oh yeah, if I forgot to translate any Japanese words included in any of my chapters, please tell me. Anyway, the next chapter will follow if I receive reviews.

hope you like the story


End file.
